¿Alianzas?
by midusa
Summary: Operaciones frustradas, asesinatos por doquier, la policía tras de ellos, su nombre por los suelos, las familias tendrán que unirse para derrotar a su enemigo, todo se vale por mantener la posición y prestigio, ¿Quien es realmente un aliado y quien el enemigo?
1. Adraghatía

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Lost Canvas**

**Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y **

**Shiori Teshirogi**

Las características y personalidades de los personajes no coinciden al 100% de los presentados en el anime-manga

* * *

**LAS FAMILIAS**

_Los tres primeros capítulos se desarrollan la misma noche-día_

**Familia Andragathía**

Crotone, Italia

La noche era perfecta, la luz de la luna llena permitía llevar a cabo la operación de manera sencilla, no había ningún ruido en las inmediaciones, pero era de esperarse dicha zona no era turística, mucho menos visitada por los habitantes, el lugar ideal para llevar a cabo el desembarco de la mercancía.

Las lanzas llegaron puntualmente al lugar en donde un fuerte operativo se llevaba a cabo para realizar el desembarco de tan preciada mercancía.

La policía Italiana realizaba un operativo para detener el contrabando que llegaba esa noche a las costas, no se darían el lujo de que dicho veneno entrara en la nación, por ello ocultos en las sombras aguardaban el momento oportuno para atrapar a los responsables, el inspector Valentino encabezaba el operativo.

¡AHORA! Fue el gritó que movilizó a los agentes dispersos por el muelle.

Los oficiales salieron de sus escondites y arrestaron a los tripulantes de la nave, confiscando el contrabando, pero no pudieron capturar a las cabecillas del grupo.

A lo lejos 2 jóvenes observan el resultado fallido (o eso pensaban) de su operación.

_ Esos malditos… con esta ya van 4 cargas que nos confiscan. – Decía el mayor de cabellos azules, alborotados y ojos turquesa, con un tono de voz claramente molesto.

_ Lo se, tenemos que hacer algo o nuestras arcas bajaran considerablemente. – Decía el menor de cabellos castillos y cortos, mientras empezaban a reír a carcajadas. – Regresemos a la mansión.

Esa noche fue muy activa para la policía no solo confiscaron contrabando en Crotone, los puertos de Reggio Calabria y Vibo Valentia, tuvieron operativos similares, esa noche, habían dado un fuerte golpe a tres de las mas grandes organizaciones criminales de toda Europa.

Aeropuerto de Grecia

Un elegante auto negro (Hummer, vidrios polarizados, brindada) esperaba por 2 jóvenes provenientes de Italia, lo abordaron rápidamente y fueron conducidos a la mansión, que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad una construcción magnifica, resguardada con la más alta seguridad tecnológica abría sus puertas.

Los amplios jardines se hacían presentes dándoles la bienvenida, frente a ellos una amplia puerta de roble macizo tallada en estilo griego antiguo se abría, avanzaron con dirección a la sala en donde los aguardaban sus compañeros. La amplia sala era exquisita, adornada con los mejores cuadros del mundo y detalles en oro. Varias fotos de los miembros se alzaban majestuosas a la vista, frente a ellos los miembros del grupo criminal llamado **Andragathía** su familia los esperaban impacientes e intranquilos.

Una de las mafias más respetadas y reconocidas a nivel internacional, tenía un gran prestigio entre las demás familias, como su nombre lo decía sus miembros eran valientes, decididos y unos excelentes peleadores. Sus operaciones abarcaban varios países, Italia la parte Sur, Inglaterra, Alemania, Rusia y parte de Estados Unidos, pero Grecia era otra cosa, el territorio era compartido con las otras familias, principalmente con dos de ellas con quien tenían buen trato, sus miembros se conocían y llevan de forma amena.

Al entrar en la sala las miradas se posaron en ellos.

- Kardia, Regulos, bienvenidos cuéntenos como resulto la operación.- Cuestiono un joven de piel morena, ojos verdes, cabellos castillos, con una sonrisa que contagiaba entusiasmo y optimismo, un verdadero ángel, pero las apariencias pueden engañar, era un excelente tirador, su puntería era envidiable, respetado por los miembros, él estaba a cargo cuando los lideres no se encontraban presentes.

- Aioros, el resultado no fue bueno, - contesto Kardia, - Donde están Shion y Docko? – Ellos eran los líderes de la familia, los mejores estrategas, y su experiencia en el negocio les permitía ir un paso adelante de la competencia. Shion era un joven de 28 años piel blanca, cabellos verdes, ojos lilas, cuerpo atlético, Docko, era de piel morena, cabellos castaños y ojos claros, ellos llegaban a la mafia a la edad de 10 años, instruidos por los lideres de aquellos tiempos se convirtieron en los mejores, a los 14 años se codeaban con las mejores mafias del mundo y a los 17 ya lideraban a la familia.

- Fueron al club, muy temprano –contesto Shura, era un espadachín sin comparación, era uno de los mayores junto con Aioros y Kardia. – No dijeron nada solo se fueron, me hace pensar que algo muy grave esta sucediendo.

Ante este comentario las caras pensativas no se hicieron esperar.

- Son unos exagerados, vamos solo querían irse solos a algún lado, - decía con una sonrisa picara- tanta responsabilidad y tonterías de estos niños revoltosos, sobre todo del gato les fastidia. – Decía Milo, tenía ojos turquesas y cabello azul despeinado, que le daba un toque rebelde, hermano menor de Kardia, su gran diferencia Milo era más revoltosa y en muchas ocasiones caía en la irresponsabilidad.

- Mira pequeño bicho tu comentario no me agrada – Dijo desafiante Aioria, hermano menor de Aioros, su parecido era sorprendente pero sus ojos eran de color claro y su actitud infantil, terquedad y egolatría lo definían.

- Ya cállense, no estoy para sus peleas tontas, escuchemos que sucedió en Italia – un joven de piel blanca, alto, cabello azul largo hasta un poco mas de la cintura, ojos azules y un semblante calmo, frío y calculador, de porte elegante y sobrio, el era uno de los mejores estrategas de la familia por no decir el mejor, su forma de combate era planeada y meticulosa, no tenia lugar el error, al matar a alguien lo hacia sin ningún resentimiento, impuso orden antes de que comenzara una discusión que duraría horas.

- Camus tiene razón estamos cansados de sus peleas sin sentido – Dijo un joven de cabellos anaranjados brillantes y mirada amatista, de rostro angelical que tocaba la Lira, Mime.

- Camus y Mime tienen razón, si van a pelear háganlo bien, de lo contrario quédense callados – Dijo Fenrir, el lobo, de cabello verde azulado y ojos dorados, con esa mirada salvaje y encantadora.

- Suficiente – dijo Aioros – Kardia, Regulos por favor continúen con su informe.

- Debemos decir que no fue lo que esperábamos – comenzó Regulos- la carga llego sin contratiempos al muelle, cuando los hombres comenzaban la descarga, se escucho el grito de la policía, fue una total confusión, corrían y gritaban pero al final detuvieron a todos y aseguraron la carga que ya habían desembarcado, las lanchas quedaron a disposición de las autoridades.

- Estoy seguro que alguien violo el Omerta, ya lo estaban esperando solo aguardaron el tiempo necesario para confirmar que la carga estuviera en el barco – Concluyo Kardia.

- Genial ahora todo serán regaños y pagar por una operación mal hecha. – dijo Aioria.

- No lo creo por lo que escuchamos y vimos no fuimos los únicos a los que la operación no les resulto.

- A que te refieres kardia. – cuestiono Shura.

- Cuado salíamos del aeropuerto, pude ver varios rostros familiares subir a sus automóviles, no lucían contentos. – Fue el turno de Regulos.

_ Primero denme un trago, todo el camino no tome nada y durante la noche tuve que aguantar la garganta seca. – fue la sencilla respuesta de Kardia.

RING; RING

Sonó el celular de Aioros y este contesto rápidamente, por lo que no le dio tiempo de preguntar quienes eran esos rostros familiares.

Todos esperaban atentos a la llamada, miradas interrogantes entre ellos tratando de averiguar quien podría ser, pero lo único que les quedo claro fue cuando Aioros dijo

¡Vamos para allá!

- Se acabo la diversión y el tiempo libre Shion y Docko nos quieren en el club, Gran Papa quiere hablar con todos.

- Creo que Shura tenía razón algo muy grave debe de pasar para que Gran Papa se involucre y nos quieran con urgencia en el Club. - Comentaba Camus

- Será mejor que no les hagamos esperar no quiero verlos enojados… más bien, no quiero hacerlos enojar más. – Todos empezaron a reír.

Justo en el momento que salían de la casa un mensaje entro en el celular de Camus lo cual le formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual fue notado inmediatamente por todos. El mensaje decía:

_**Hola ya estoy de regreso, espero verte pronto, te he extrañado mucho Camus.**_

_ Vaya, vaya hielito quien te mando mensaje, debe ser alguien muy importante y bonita, mira que dejarte esa sonrisa en el rostro no cualquiera. – Decía Milo, ellos eran excelentes amigos.

_ Milo eso no te interesa, pero tienes razón es alguien muy importante, pero mas que bonita es bellísima.

Vaya a todos les sorprendió la respuesta o era normal ese tipo de comentarios de parte de Camus, realmente debía ser alguien muy importante para él.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a subir a los autos, ninguno comentaba nada pero sabían que si Gran Papa se estaba involucrando era por algo sumamente grave.

Nada los prepararía para lo que vivirían en el Club, el rumbo de las familias cambiaría radicalmente.

* * *

**Andragathía **palabra derivada del griego que significa valentía.

**Omertá** o **ley del silencio** es el código de honor siciliano que prohíbe informar sobre los delitos considerados asuntos que incumben a las personas implicadas. Esta práctica es muy difundida en casos de delitos graves o en los casos de mafia donde un testimonio o una de las personas incriminadas prefieren permanecer en silencio por miedo de represalias o por proteger a otros culpables. En la cultura de la Mafia, romper el juramento de _omertà_ es castigable con la muerte.


	2. Leviatán

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Lost Canvas**

**Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y **

**Shiori Teshirogi**

Las características y personalidades de los personajes no coinciden al 100% de los presentados en el anime-manga

* * *

**LAS FAMILIAS**

_Los tres primeros capítulos se desarrollan la misma noche-día _

**Familia Leviatán**

Reggio Calabria, Italia

El barco tocaba puerto, la carga se descargaba a una velocidad rápida, los carros estaban preparándose para trasladarla a las bodegas, pero sin percatarse eran observados por un grupo de agentes que esperaban justo el momento adecuado para tomarlos por asalto. El encargado dio las instrucciones para la última carga cuando todo el movimiento comenzó en el lugar.

¡Ahora! – grito el inspector Fabiano

Fue lo último que escucho la tripulación antes de caer al suelo y ser esposados por las autoridades italianas. Todo era observado a la distancia por 3 jóvenes que debían supervisar la operación.

- Maldición, es la tercera vez que esos infelices nos confiscan el contrabando – un joven de cabellera castaña, ojos grises, observaba muy molesto el arresto que se llevaba a cabo.

- Tranquilo Bian, - un joven de cabello rosado oscuro y ojos rosas, coloco su mano sobre su hombro para evitar que disparara el rifle que tenia en la mano – No vale la pena delatar nuestra posición.

- Jajaja, vamos Queen, no pensaba disparar solo utilizar la mira para ver mejor a esos malditos.

- Contigo nunca se sabe, puedes decir que no piensas disparar y al siguiente segundo ya lo has hecho. – Sonreía un chico de cabellos grises y ojos plateados – Vamos será mejor que regresemos a informar el resultado de esta operación.

- Claro Sylphip, se me olvidaba que el señor responsabilidad nos honro con su compañía. - Un burlón Bian emprendió el camino de mala gana, el resultado no era de su agrado y el no haber matado por lo menos a un policía lo enfurecía más.

Queen observaba a Sylphid y con una sonrisa sincera le dijo, - No te preocupes no hará nada estúpido, ya se le pasará el coraje.

Aeropuerto de Grecia

Salían del edificio con un paso calmo y se dirigieron al auto Queen y Sylphid, abordaron una Hummer blanca, brindada, vidrios polarizados, mientras que Bian subía a una moto Dodge Tomahawk, tomaron rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad con dirección al sur, el camino estaba tranquilo y en cuanto pudieron ver la mansión se prepararon para los cuestionamientos de su familia.

La propiedad estaba rodeada de bosque y la construcción se alzaba magistral con un diseño clásico pero equipada con la más alta tecnología, (característica que compartían las familias, no querían sorpresas en sus casas), los pasillos lucían las más exquisitas obras de arte, joyas exquisitas colocadas en vitrinas de algunas de las operaciones pasadas. Las puertas de la casa se abrieron de par en par y los tres jóvenes avanzaron con rumbo al salón donde eran esperados.

**Leviatán** era el nombre que llevaba la familia ellos eran despiadados y sanguinarios, pero en contraste podrían ser ángeles, compartían el territorio de Grecia, eran temidos y respetados, manejaban operaciones en el Sur del continente Americano, parte de Asia y Europa. Manejaban los 7 mares, todos sus integrantes conocían a la perfección sus rutas y sus repentinos cambios, por ello su líder era llamado Poseidón, ya que parecía que podía manejar los océanos a su antojo como el antiguo Dios.

Los amplios pasillos ricamente adorados les daban la bienvenida, el salón era digno de reyes, exquisitos muebles y cuadros adornaban el lugar, talvez sería moda o solo coincidencia pero también había cuadros de los miembros de la familia engalanando el lugar.

- Bian, Quee, Sylphid, que gusto que llegaron - dijo un chico de cabellos lilas, grandes ojos rosas, de aspecto delicado, noble corazón y alma pura, la mano derecha del líder, Sorrento era de los miembros de las familias que no mataba a sangre fría y sin una buena razón, cuando llegaba a terminar con una vida era porque ya que no quedaba ninguna alternativa, era cauteloso, manejaba a la perfección las armas y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo era de los mejores.

- Hola Sorrento. – Contesto Queen, una sonrisa sincera cubrió el rostro de Sylphid y una sonrisa picara el rostro de Bian.

- Bienvenidos chicos, cuéntennos como resulto todo, - Un chico de cabello azul y ojos negros, de personalidad impulsiva y un poco rebelde, estaba al mando cuando el líder y el segundo al mando no se encuentren en la mansión.

- Bennu, podría decirse que fue una emboscada, - comenzó Sylphid – todo marchaba conforme al plan, pero aparecieron los agentes y arrestaron a todos los miembros de la tripulación, confiscaron la carga, ya se encontraban en el lugar esperando el momento adecuado para salir, no hubo movimientos de carros hasta el momento en que subieron a la gente en las unidades.

- Eso nos deja con otra operación fallida, y Bian se quedo con las ganas de disparar, por lo tanto regreso muy molesto – siguió Queen.

- No pensaba disparar, solo, veía a los infelices para después desquitarme.

- Si claro, esa no te la crees ni tú mismo, - dijo Kasa joven de cabellos negros cortos y ojos negros - disparar para quitarte la frustración o el coraje, solo hubiera delatado su presencia, lo mejor fue que no te dejaran disparar.

- Este resultado no le gustará a Poseidón, (Julián mejor conocido como Poseidón era un joven millonario porte elegante, perfil griego, de cabellos largos y azules, ojos azules tan intensos como el mar), estos últimos días su humor no ha sido el mejor algo le esta preocupando y esto solo logrará que su ira se desate. – Un joven de piel morena, cabellera plata y ojos grises, de porte tranquilo, Krishna.

- Es verdad que ha estado intranquilo, pero desde antier su humor a regresado, lo que me sorprendió fue que saliera de la mansión tan temprano e compañía de Siegfried, (Siegfried era un joven de cuerpo atlético, alto, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules). – Comentaba muy afligido Sorrento.

- No te preocupes ellos dos salieron al Club tenían una reunión con Gran Papa - le informaba Bennu.

- Esto es peor de lo que pensamos, nuestra operación arruinada y por lo que pude observar no somos los únicos, - todos observaron atentamente a Queen – cuando salimos del avión y nos dirigíamos a la salida observe a miembros Andragathía salir y cuando subíamos al auto miembros de la familia consentida abordaba su flamante automóvil, ninguno lucia contento, estoy seguro que sus operaciones resultaron igual a la nuestra.

_ ¿Que tanto piensas Krishna?, - interrogo Kasa.

_ Todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos meses, corríjanme si me equivoco, aproximadamente hace 6 meses atentaron contra los líderes de las familias, diferentes momentos, diferentes lugares, afortunadamente ninguno resulto herido de gravedad, tuvimos que reforzar la seguridad de todos los miembros, después operaciones millonarias se vieron frustradas, cada vez la policía se nos acerca más si no fuera por nuestros infiltrados en los juzgados y en las estaciones de policías, ya nos hubieran atrapado aunque hay que reconocer que nuestros abogados realizan un gran trabajo, la única conclusión tenemos un topo que esta violando el Omertá, me dará mucho gusto descubrirlo y matarlo y estoy seguro que las demás familiar querrán lo mismo.

Todos guardaron silencio Krisnha tenia razón y el hecho de que sus líderes fueran haber a Gran Papa respaldaba la teoría de la traición.

A los pocos minutos el teléfono de Bennu sonó, después de mantener una conversación por 5 minutos colgó y se dirigió a los presentes.

- Poseidón nos quiere en el Club en una hora, Gran Papa quiere hablar con todos, Sorrento comunícate con los otro dos he informales.

Asintió con la cabeza, estaba molesto he intranquilo, ¿porque Julián no le informo de su salida y porque no lo llamaba a él, se supone que era su mano derecha, su más fiel y leal colaborador, pero en las últimas semanas se había alejado, le ocultaba cosas quería saber que estaba pasando acaso ya no confiaba en él, acaso pensaba que el cometería traición?, talvez solo talvez esa era la respuesta, Poseidón creía que el era el traidor por ello no le decía ya nada, el apartarse de él y ahora no hablarle ni siquiera para responderle al decirle ¡Buenos días!, no eso no podía ser, su semblante entristeció, en estos momentos ella le hacía falta, aquella que era su confidente, a quien había escuchado y con quien había llorado tantas noches.

Mientras se dirigían a los carros llamo a sus compañeros.

- Io, espero no estés muy ocupado, pero nos requieren en el Club en una hora, solo sabemos que Gran Papa quiere hablar con nosotros, puedes avisarle a Isaac, muy bien nos vemos.

Io era un chico de cabellos rosas y ojos café claros, su corazón era bondadoso, Isaac un joven con un gran deber de justicia, cabellos verdes y ojos grises, eran muy buenos amigos por no decir los mejores amigos de Sorrento, ellos trabajaban en los juzgados de Grecia, les gustaba su oficio como asistentes y manos derechas de los jueces, pero sobre todo les permitía enterarse de las investigaciones que llevaban de las familias por lo cual podían estar preparados para enfrentar los posibles problemas legales, al igual que Sorrento solo terminaban con una vida cuando no quedaba otra alternativa, buenos combatientes y sobre todo muy leales a sus principios.

Sorrento subió al auto y recibió un mensaje, la persona que más necesitaba en estos momentos estaba de regreso.

**Estoy de regreso querido amigo.**

Sorrento volvió a sonreír después de la reunión iría a buscarla. Ninguno lo reconocería pero todos estaban nerviosos y hasta cierto modo tenían miedo de la intervención de Gran Papa, sabían perfectamente que ello implicaba que grandes problemas se acercaban y no estaban equivocados ya que de esta reunión el rumbo de las familias cambiaría radicalmente.

* * *

_**Leviatán**_ es un término que en infinidad de ocasiones se ha utilizado para describir a grandes bestias o monstruos despiadados.

Durante la época dorada de los viejos marineros europeos, _Leviatán_ era considerado una ballena de enormes dimensiones que devoraba buques de grandes dimensiones. También fue considerada una serpiente de una longitud indeterminada que nadaba velozmente haciendo círculos con los que crear peligrosos remolinos de los que los buques no podían escapar.

Se han buscado paralelismos entre _Leviatán_ y otras figuras y leyendas del mar, tales como la _Naga_ de siete cabezas.


	3. Geminga

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Lost Canvas**

**Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y **

**Shiori Teshirogi**

Las características y personalidades de los personajes no coinciden al 100% de los presentados en el anime-manga

* * *

**LAS FAMILIAS**

_Los tres primeros capítulos se desarrollan la misma noche-día _

**Geminga**

Vibo Valentia, Italia

La mercancía tocaba puerto, una larga travesía desde Málaga España, afortunadamente los responsables previeron todas las implicaciones que se pudieran tener habría que reconocer que Dragón del Mar le hacia honor a su apodo, busco la mejor ruta.

El puerto era silencioso, la gente se encargaba de bajar el contrabando y colocarla en los camiones que la llevarían a sus nuevos dueños, para fortuna de la organización, nadie absolutamente nadie de los presentes conocían el nombre, rostro u alias de los responsables de la operación, la familia no corría riesgos A hablaba con B, B con D, D no conocía a A,B, C no conocía A, y B no conocía A, siempre era contactado por diferentes medios

Todo marcha con naturalidad pero no todo era lo que aparentaba, los agentes italianos estaban en alerta, solo esperaban la indicación por parte del supervisor Stefano, para salir al asalto capturando a miembros de una de las organizaciones más famosas de la región, por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban.

El supervisor espero a que toda la mercancía estuviera en los camiones, para dar la orden de detener a los implicados al gritó de ¡Ahora!, todos salieron de sus escondites, capturando a los conductores de los camiones y los tripulantes del barco.

En el techo de una construcción cercana dos hombres observaron lo acontecido en el muelle.

_ Vaya, vaya, te diría que me sorprende el resultado, pero la verdad ya lo esperaba ahora entiendo porque Aspros nos mando y pidió que guardáramos más distancia de la normal, más aun que llegáramos con mucho tiempo de anticipación, – dijo un joven muy apuesto de cabellera aguamarina, ojos azules, de apariencia delicada, pero era brutal a la hora de la batalla – deja ya esa botella has estado tomando todo el tiempo.

_ Vamos Afro, solo quiero pasar el tiempo, pero tienes razón, Aspros ya lo esperaba por eso me quito las armas, no quería que nos delatáramos, cuanto perdimos esta vez 4 millones, los que sean no irán a parar a mi bolsillo eso no me agrada. – un joven de apariencia ruda cabellos cortos y azul, ojos marrones, de carácter fuerte y despiadado, era el más sanguinario de las tres familias su apodo Mascara de Muerte – Jajajaja regresemos a casa ya vimos el resultado de la operación y por alguna extraña razón siento que todo salió de acuerdo al plan, jajajaja.

Con paso calmo y elegante caminaron con dirección a la plaza principal del pueblo para conducirse al aeropuerto.

_Aeropuerto de Grecia_

Frente a las puertas del aeropuerto un auto **J**aguar F-Type V8S, los esperaba, solo lo mejor para los integrantes de la familia, subieron a él no si antes colocarse sus lentes de sol, Mascara conducía, por lo que Afrodita podía decirle adiós a su exquisito peinado, pero no podía culparlo les encantaba la velocidad.

A diferencia de las otras familias que tenían su principal propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad, ellos tenían su mansión en la zona más rica de Grecia muy cerca del centro de la ciudad, no por ello era de menor dimensión era de igual tamaño, rodeada de jardines inmensos rodeados de rosas, eso si la seguridad al máximo, las sorpresas no estaban permitidas.

La mansión era de tres niveles, una fuente a la entrada y una pequeña escalinata a la puerta principal, los salones y pasillos eran amplios, ricamente adornados, el lugar era digno de reyes, era de esperarse varias generaciones de la familia habían pasado por esas paredes, si ellas hablaran que tanto no dirían, desde enfrentamientos entre sus miembros, muertes de líderes de diferentes familias, guerras de familias, romances, también vieron nacer y crecer a varios niños herederos.

La amplia sala de juegos se abrió para dar paso a este par tan dispar, todos jugando cartas, viendo televisión, tomando un trago y platicando, se acercaron a la barra por un trago.

**Geminga** era una familia fiera, despiadada y sanguinaria cuando las circunstancias lo a meritaban, pero de la misma forma podían ser verdaderos ángeles, poderosos sin duda alguna, tenían varias empresas que funcionaban de manera legal, por otro lado tenían todos los negocios relacionados al crimen, manejaban Rusia, Alemania, Japón y China aunque tenían mucha competencia en estos países lograban salir adelante, varias ciudades de EUA, sus líderes eran excelentes estrategas, sabían manejar perfectamente los negocios, tenían confianza plena y absoluta sobre sus miembros, si alguno llegaba a faltar a las reglas por las que regían ellos mismos mataban a dicho miembro delante de todos como una muestra de lo que les sucede a los traidores, una lección, pero afortunadamente, la familia era sólida y sus lazos eran sagrados.

_ Muy bien por fin llegan, porque tan tarde, que se quedaron haciendo, mmmm no mejor no me digan no quiero conocer detalles íntimos o si quiero. – Kanon siempre con sus ocurrencias.

_ Tranquilo Dragón yo no tengo tus gustos, - contesto mascara con una sonrisa cínica – o me vas a decir que entre Sorrento y tu no hay nada.

_ Mira cangrejo, para tu información mi novia se llama Téthis y es una rubia despampanante. Sorrento no es de mi gusto, no soy mi tío.

Jajajajajj las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos.

**_ **Kanon, que mi tío no te escuche decir eso o de lo contrario estarás muerto en menos de dos minutos, - Saga solo lo vio desolayo, gemelo mayor de Kanon, sobrinos de Aspros y Defteros, herederos de la familia, nacidos de los primeros miembros y educados desde el nacimiento para ser líderes y los mejores, respetados y temidos, sin duda alguno los mejores guerreros de las familias, sus cabellos azules violáceos de los mayores y los menos un poco más claro y ojos azules – mejor digan como resulto la operación, ¿coronamos?

_ Lamentablemente no, los agentes detuvieron la carga y detuvieron a todos, hemos perdido un hermoso barco, pobre sirena, es un lastima estaba por jubilarse. – contesto Afrodita.

Las carcajadas no pararon por un rato, cesaron para dar inicio a las preguntas esclarecedoras.

_ Muy bien díganme porque sus tíos nos mandaron varias horas antes a montar guardia en el lugar, que sucede, casi me da una insolación – dijo Macara – sin mencionar que tuve que soportar a Afro quejarse de lo que el sol le ocasionaría a su cabello.

_ La verdad no lo se – respondió Saga -, no tenía idea de que los mandaron con tanta anticipación, pero debe haber una muy buena razón, además salieron muy temprano a ver a Gran Papa, es más me parece que no durmieron aquí.

_ Eso es muy raro, ya que en la mañana hable con Shura y me dijo que ni Docko, ni Shion estaban en la mansión. – comento Sísifo, joven fuerte de cabellos castillos, piel bronceada y ojos verdes.

_ Vaya eso es una epidemia – dijo Shaka, era muy calmado pero en combate era terriblemente fiero, no mataba a sangre fría pero si no tenía otra opción era despiadado – me encontré con Krishna en la plaza por la mañana y me dijo que sus líderes habían salido muy temprano sin decirle a nadie nada.

_ Me parece que esperaban este resultado, – dijo Zid un joven apuesto de cabellos cortos y verdes, de mirada café clara, al igual que su gemelo Bud, eran grandes guerreros, el rifle era su consentido pero manejaban mas de 12 tipos de armas diferentes, inteligentes y arriesgados – por ello los mandaron antes y a distancia.

_ Me parece que todos los líderes lo esperaban, si no me equivoco las otras cargas que se muestran en la noticias deben pertenecer a las otras dos familias, - continuo Bud, si la familia tenía tres parejas de gemelos, - lo más seguro es que ahora estén reunidos planeando alguna táctica.

_ Tenlo por seguro, las cosas deben estar muy mal para estar todos juntos, por lo que recurrirán a Gran Papa y eso no es nada bueno, si el se involucra, nuestro amado líder al que por cierto no conocemos en persona, se involucrará y estoy seguro que no será agradable. – dijo de pronto Mu, era muy tranquilo, pero era un animal a la hora del combate, inteligente, muy lindo un verdadero ángel mientras no lo hicieran enojar.

_ Creo que mientras no metan a la triada en esto todo estará bien, realmente dan miedo, creo que todos preferiríamos enfrentarnos a los Yakuza, que a ellos. – dijo un aterrado Afrodita.

_ No deberían alarmarse, saben que todo lo calculan muy bien, además que podía pasar – dijo Kanon – nada que no sea reforzar seguridad, colocar más cámaras y micrófonos, eliminar a uno que otro intermediario, incrementar las investigaciones de todos nuestros allegados, un poco más de trabajo administrativo pero nada más.

Tenía razón pero no solo eso sucedería, grandes cambios vendría y lo mejor sería temer.

_ Debemos esperar a que regresen y nos informen, como saben en esta familia no hay secretos, por lo que solo debemos esperar su regreso – dijo Saga pero se vio interrumpido por su celular que empezó a sonar-

_Si tío que pasa, muy bien, perfecto nos vemos ahí._

Bueno les dije que solo teníamos que esperar, nos quieren en una hora en el Club, quieren hablar con nosotros, no me pregunten de qué no me dieron grandes datos, solo que vayamos, estoy seguro que no seremos los únicos, no quieren armas, pero por si las dudas llevároslas.

_ Jajajaj eso si me agrada, aun que para entrar a la casa de Gran Papa, nos las quitarán, bueno podré presumir mi nueva adquisición, - una sonrisa siniestra reflejo el rostro de Mascara.

Vayámonos antes de que nos muestre toda su colección.

Salieron con paso elegante y decido en busca de los autos para llegar puntuales como caballeros ingleses. Antes de entrar a su auto Saga recibió un inesperado pero feliz mensaje.

**Saga estoy de regreso, te he extrañado, ansío verte, me has hecho mucha falta.**

La felicidad era palpable, por fin estaba de regreso, cuanto tiempo había esperado para volver a verla y poder decirle todo lo que en su momento no pudo, solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido para salir en su búsqueda, esta noticia le daría fuerza y ánimos para soportar la reunión y realmente lo necesitaría ya que todo cambiaría para todos los miembros de las familias.

_ Veo que ha regresado hermano.

_ Si por fin regreso, esta vez no la dejare ir de mi lado.

_ Eso espero, pero, te has olvidado de Camus, sabes que son muy allegados, es más me atrevería a decir que ellos se aman.

_ Talvez… pero, ella estará a mi lado, la amo y se que ella también me ama.

Nada absolutamente nada podría arruinar su felicidad o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba.

* * *

**Geminga** (SN 437 / PSR B0633+17 / PSR J0633+17) es una estrella de neutrones situada en la constelación de Géminis. Se encuentra a 552 años luz de distancia del Sistema Solar. Geminga es un púlsar invisible en ondas de radio —el único conocido con estas características— y ello puede deberse a que el rayo de ondas de radio no barre el área donde está la Tierra. Asimismo, ha sido identificado en el espectro visible como una estrella azul extremadamente tenue de magnitud +25,5. Su período de rotación es de 0,237 segundos, lo que implica que en un segundo completa 4,22 vueltas.

Se piensa que Geminga es el resto de una supernova que tuvo lugar hace unos 300.000 años.


	4. Trazando el camino

**Trazando el camino**

La mansión Τιτᾶνες, ahora conocida como El Club, se alzaba majestuosa las paredes blancas y azul celeste daban una ilusión magnifica a los ojos, los jardines llenos de rosas blancas lucían elegantes, el profundo bosque que daba un lugar lleno de paz y sombras, un laberinto que ponía a prueba los mejores cerebros para lograr salir de él, o bien para perder a los enemigos, un hermoso y brillante lago de aguas cristalinas se encontraba a un costado de la casa.

Los protocolos de seguridad eran exactos, la reunión de tres familias de la mafia no debía ser alterada o interrumpida por visitas o sucesos inesperados.

Hummer, Jaguar, Ferrari, Maybach Exelero, Lamborghini Veneno, Lykan HyperSport, Aston Martin One-77, Lamborghini Reventón, eran unos de los carros que se encontraban en el lujoso lugar, las familias no escatimaban en lujos, se consentían pequeños caprichos, una maravilla de lugar para todos los amantes de los autos.

No les fue raro ni sorpresivo ver llegar a los demás miembros de las familias, al contrarío todos esperaban que estuvieran ahí. Los saludos no se hicieron esperar, poco a poco fueron entrando con dirección al salón.

Frente a ellos se encontraban los líderes que esperaban impacientes el arribo de sus miembros, poco a poco fueron saludando y colocándose en sus lugares, algunos cerca de la barra, otros en la sala algunos prefirieron estar de pie o recargarse de la pared. Un trago era lo que necesitaban todos por lo que rápidamente la gente de servicio distribuyo las copas colocaron botellas y hielo, terminado esto un hombre de unos 45 años dio la orden que se retiraran y cerraran el salón.

Despacho

Cinco figuras yacían sobre cinco hermosos sillones, dispuestos para reyes, las llamas de la chimenea junto a la copa de vino deban un ambiente único al lugar.

* * *

_Calles de Grecia_

_Una pareja de enamorados llegaba a las puertas del teatro nacional, él un joven apuesto alto, de cabellos negros cortos y ojos cafés, excelente estratega e inteligente, hijo de Cronos líder de la familia Τιτ__ᾶ__νες, Ceo era él heredero principal por lo tanto todas las familias le reconocerían como su líder, ella una bella joven de piel morena y cabellos castaños ojos claros, Febe sobresalía al ser una persona justa y noble, era ministro de justicia de la corte, de la mano llevaba a una pequeña criatura, esa noche se presentaba la Orquesta Filarmónica y el ballet Ruso, un espectáculo digno de ver._

_Corrían rápidamente por la calle tratando de huir de sus perseguidores, disparos y mas disparos era lo único que se escuchaba y la voz de su padre diciendo que siguieran corriendo, el abrazo de su madre que trataba de cubrirle con su cuerpo, después lo único que recordaba era ver los cuerpos de sus padres que yacían en el suelo, pero no podía acercarse, estaba viendo desde el interior de un auto, uno de los líderes de una de las familias le mantenía protegida unas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro y después nada, las lagrimas cesaron._

* * *

Una tenue lágrima corrió por su ojo y regreso a la realidad con la pregunta de uno de sus primos:

_ ¿En que piensas?

_ En la noche que cambió mi vida.

Sala de reunión

_ Les doy la bienvenida a este humilde hogar, conocen las reglas por las que se rige la casa, no quiero que las irrespeten de lo contrarío tomaré las medidas correspondientes.

Aspros tomo la palabra en representación de los líderes. – Agradecemos a Hakurei, (Gran Papa) por permitirnos utilizar su casa y más aun por involucrarse y ayudarnos en la que sin duda será la operación más importante para las familias.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

_ ¡Silencio! – Grito Poseidón, - estamos reunidos para algo demasiado importante, así que cállense y escuchen los acuerdos a los que llegamos.

_ Como ya saben nuestras cargas nuevamente fueron confiscadas, - el turno fue de Shion – también estoy seguro que se dieron cuenta de que las últimas operaciones se llevaron a cabo en la misma región. Todo tiene una razón de ser, era lo que necesitábamos para confirmar que alguien nos ha vendido.

Las miradas lo decían todo, sorpresa, indignación, furia.

_ Es más que obvio que todo lo que se diga en esta reunión no debe de salir de estas paredes, ni siquiera su sombra debe enterarse. – Defteros les dirigió una mirada que a todos les dio escalofríos.

_ Hemos llegado al acuerdo de unir fuerzas para descubrir al traidor y ajustar cuentas, - continuo Aspros – para ello llevaremos a cabo estrategias que nos ayudaran, además que de ser necesario compraremos los juzgados, los jueces y las agencias de investigación, con tal de encontrar a estos desgraciados. Les asignaremos tareas que tendrán que llevar a cabo ya sea solos o en equipo, en ocasiones les tocará trabajar con miembros de otra familia, deberán hacerlo sin provocar problemas.

_ Nos conocemos y en cierta forma nos llevamos bien en el ámbito afectivo, pero en el ámbito laboral no – dijo Siegfried – somos demasiado competitivos y desconfiados.

_ Es por ello que decidimos firmar un acuerdo de paz, que ya ha sido redactado y supervisado por los abogados, de hecho en estos momentos se encuentran en el despacho realizando los últimos ajustes, las tres familias, firmaremos este acuerdo. – Concluyo Docko.

_ Si no hay más que decir procedamos a firmar el acuerdo – Shion se puso de pie.

_ Antes de la firma deben conocer a ciertas personas – Gran Papa se puso de pie y se coloco a un lado de la puerta del despacho. – aunque ya les conocen y han trabajado con ellos, debo revelar su verdadera identidad, les presento a los herederos de la familia _Τιτ__ᾶ__νες _ellos son los dueños de la casa, han mantenido sus operaciones en el anonimato, siguen liderando a las familias todas sus ordenes y operaciones han salido a trabes de mí, pero eso termina el día de hoy, regresan para pelear esta lucha juntos.

Las puertas se abrieron y 4 figuras se levantaron de los asientos dirigiéndose a lado de aquel que hasta el momento había sido el cargado de dar a conocer su palabra, designado por el mismo Cronos.

_ Les presento al heredero de Hiperion, Degel. – joven de cabello azul verdoso, de piel blanca rasgos delicados y definidos, ojos verdes esmeralda, considerado uno de los más inteligentes y astutos.

Heredero de Oceano Asmita – joven de complexión delgada y rostro fino, cabellos con la intensidad del sol su mirada un profundo mar azulino, sabio como ningún otro, astuto y decidido.

Heredero de Crío Albafica – un joven de apariencia hermosa y delicada de cabello aguamarina ojos azules, daba una imagen de fragilidad pero era un fiero peleador de los mejores en manejo de las armas.

Heredero de Japeto Manigoldo – con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, les miro desafiante, su piel morena, su cabello negro peinado en picos o más bien despeinados, ojos claros, duro en batalla llegaba al extremo en la rudeza pero era sumamente justo y leal.

Y por último la heredera de Ceo y ..._"No deben saber que Cronos me heredo el liderato de las familias, aun no, la confianza, lealtad y seguimiento de las familias es algo que debo ganarme, por ahora simplemente seré un miembro más de la familia"_ – guardo silencio por un momento, - creo que no necesita presentación pero debo hacerlo Mireya – era una joven de cabellos negros un poco mas abajo del hombro, piel morena y ojos cafés.

Se levanto del asiento y camino hasta ellos.

_ Un gusto volver a verlos a todos.

Heredera ella era la heredera, vaya las sorpresas de la vida, bueno por lo menos ya la había visto y todas las siguientes noticias serian nada con solo ver su sonrisa, solo debía esperar el momento adecuado para acercarse y estrecharla entre sus brazos, si ese el pensamiento de Saga y curiosamente el de Camus, por otro lado Sorrento esta feliz de ver que su amiga regresaba de oriente, sana y salva a diferencia del resto el se había mantenido en contacto y conocía algunas de las operaciones que realizó al igual que los enemigos que se gano.

_ Esta noche las cosas van a cambiar para bien – tomo la palabra Degel – les demostraremos a todos aquellos que osen desafiaros cual es su lugar, les demostraremos a todos que la grandeza de la mafia griega, no se puede opacar, acabaremos con todos los traidores, todos y cada uno sucumbirán ante nosotros y lo más importante recuperaremos nuestro lugar de donde nadie nos podrá bajar, regresaremos a nuestra grandeza y honor.

_ Conociéndote, ya tienes un plan armado para conseguir todo.

_ Tienes razón Sisifo, tengo un buen plan llevaremos varias operaciones al mismo tiempo las autoridades no podrán detenernos y con respecto a los soplones, daremos a conocer solo algunas transacciones y a personas indicadas, aunque no me preocupo por ellos, no por ahora, me preocupa más retomar la grandeza de nuestra organización.

_ No te importan los soplones eso debe ser una broma – Bian estaba molesto por el comentario.

_ No es que no importen, pero si analizas bien las cosas te darás cuenta el porque – cuando Manigoldo adoptaba una expresión seria todos sabían que las cosas eran mas de lo que aparentaban – si nos están delatando significa que les preocupamos, estamos haciendo las cosas bien, por ello quieren eliminarnos, de que manera, simple poniéndonos en contra, de esta manera nos destruiríamos entre nosotros tratando de averiguar al responsable, no se esperan que sigamos trabajando y más aun que lo hagamos juntos.

_ Es por ello que el plan que Degel y Asmita propusieron es el adecuado, trabajaremos en el durante las próximas semanas. – Aspros controlo la situación – y no quiero problemas a quedado claro, Saga.

_ Lo mismo va para ti Camus.

Era sabido por todos que estos dos mantenían una rivalidad más aya de lo profesional, Aioros observaba a Saga lo que reflejaba su mirada no era un secreto para él, como deseaba que lo viera con los mismos ojos con los que veía a la heredera de Ceo. Era su amigo su mejor amigo, pero eso no dejaba de lado que se hubiera enamorado de él, como no hacerlo si era el hombre perfecto, durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos tuvo la oportunidad de estar más cerca estaba seguro que lograría enamorarlo pero ahora que regresaba solo le quedaba ayudar a Camus para que la conquistará.

La plática y comienzo del trazado de los planes continuo durante un buen tiempo, las caras lo decían todo, alegría, miradas cómplices, sonrisas y carcajadas que regresaban a la vida a los miembros que hasta hace unas pocas horas temían por su futuro.

_ Mañana mismo comenzaremos la operación ¡Revolución Estelar!, ¿estas segura de poder hacerlo? – pregunto Shion

_ Por supuesto, solo necesito a mi disposición a Zyd y Bud, les aseguro que no sabrán que les golpeo – las sonrisas de los mencionados no se hicieron esperar - que opinan es momento de que los Tigres Negros regresen a escena

_ Ya te extrañábamos, esto será épico. – Respondió Bud

_ Las autoridades tendrán demasiado trabajo, ya tengo varios golpes planeados - la mente de Zyd trabajaba a velocidad luz y eso era justo lo que las familias necesitaban.

Poco a poco la mansión se fue quedando sola, una figura femenina observaba el fuego, mientras dos jóvenes se acercaban a ella, esa noche se aclararían varias cosas.


End file.
